Christmas You Won't Forget
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Merry early Christmas! Eli and Clare and have some good news to tell and so do Jake and Katie! What could it possibly be? Read and find out! :) Summary sucks I know but please read it! Sorry if there are any mistakes or something isn't right I'll go back and try to fix it! One-shot! Eclare and Jatie


**Christmas You Won't Forget**

* * *

><p>The music was in the air. The weather was so cold that a lot of the time she was by the fire place in her childhood home. She was back visiting for Christmas holidays and very much enjoying it. She hadn't seen her mom or step - dad in so long; or so it felt. In reality she had been there around October. They didn't have much money and wanted to save what they had for her to come back on Christmas.<p>

Clare had a nice book sitting in her lap with some hot coco and a nice warm blanket. Nobody else was home. Her mom and Glenn had gone shopping for food while Jake was off spending time with Katie. She was enjoying being by herself for a little bit.

Out of nowhere she heard a knock on the door.

"Just when I was getting good and relaxed." She mumbled as she went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Eli standing there.

"I know we agreed to stay with our own family for Christmas, but I missed you. All I can do is think about you." Clare giggled and kissed his lips where he now had a smirk as she pulled away.

"I miss you too but we need to figure out how to tell them. The staying away wasn't exactly the best idea. All my mom has done is ask why you aren't joining us." She let him in and led him to the couch where her book had been put and forgotten about.

"If you would just go ahead and let us tell them our big secret we wouldn't have to hide." They were now on the couch snuggled up under the blanket. Eli loved moments like this where he could be with the love of his life.

"After the miscarriage my mom was devastated. She didn't like that I was pregnant before marriage, but was even worse when she found out she'd never get to meet her first grandchild. I don't know how she'd take to the news." Eli understood where she was coming from. It had been an eventful year. With her cancer, him cheating, then her going off with Drew like she did, and then the pregnancy.

Clare ended up being pregnant and thought Drew was the Dad since he was the last one she had had sex with. Eli reminded her the last time they done it, right after her Bungee jumping, he couldn't remember if he had used a condom or not. Drew swore they had used a condom but Clare couldn't remember if they did or not. Instead of telling her mom all this they just let her assume it was Elis.

Clare sighed.

"Eli, do you ever think about the baby?" This was a question that had been bugging her. She wondered about the baby a lot.

Eli looked her in the eye and smiled.

"I wonder about the baby a lot. Whether it was a boy or girl. If it was a boy teaching him how to play sports, not that I'm very athletic." Clare giggled. "If it was a girl play princesses with her and have tea parties. But you wanna know one thing I never wonder?"

"What's that?" Clare asked lifting an eyebrow up.

"If the child is mine or not. Even if it ended up being Drew's I would have still loved it like it was my own." Clare had tears in her eyes. She was sure he felt that way since he didn't leave her to begin with, but hearing that out of his own mouth made Clare the happiest ever. She gave him a very passionate kiss.

"That's good to hear. You don't know how happy that makes me. I can't wait to be your Mrs. Goldsworthy." He smirked at her and rubbed her back.

"I can't wait either. I'll get to fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms every day." Clare rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless.

"You do that every day anyway."

"Not the last two days I haven't. Do you know how hard that is on me?" He was smirking and she could tell he was joking around.

"I love you Eli." He held her tighter in his arms.

"I love you too Clare." Eli bent down and kissed her just as the front door opened.

"Clare we're home- oh, I didn't know Eli was coming over. It's so good to see you again Eli." Helen went over and gave him a big hug. She knew he would end up being her son in law it was just a matter of time. "Clare mentions you on the phone all the time, so I was a little disappointed when you two decided not to join the others family for Christmas. You're family with us now." Eli just beamed at her when she said that. When they tell the news it won't be as bad now.

Clare looked over at Eli and saw the big grin on his face. She beamed as well and decided it was time to tell her parents. Then she decided on something. "Hey mom, would we have enough food to invite Elis parents over?" Helen thought it over and nodded her head.

"Yea, I don't see why not. Just remember Jake and Katie will be coming over too."

"Yes ma'am I will." With that Eli left the room to call his parents and let them know. He had figured out Clare's plans and went along with it. Killing two birds with one stone would be the easiest ever.

The door opened and Jake walked in with Katie following behind. "It is freezing out there." As Jake said this, Katie and Clare just rolled their eyes.

"What did you expect? I mean, it is winter after all." Katie told him making Clare giggle. It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes.

"Can't say anything without you taking it literally. How do I put up with you?" Jake asked getting dramatic and throwing his hands up in the air. Katie just giggled at him.

"Because you love me. You would do anything for me and you know it. I would do the same for you as well." With that said Katie leaned up and gave Jake a kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy to have you in my life." She said and Jake smiled.

"Me too, Katie." Just then Eli walked back into the room. "Hey man I thought you and Clare weren't going to spend time together here? What happen to giving the other time with their family?"

"I couldn't go a minute longer without seeing her. Video chats just don't cut it. I like having the real thing." Jake rolled his eyes yet again while Katie 'awed'.

"Why can't you be sweet like that?" She asked turning to her boyfriend. He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Really woman?" Jake asked looking her dead in the eyes. She and Clare started laughing.

"You are too easy." Katie mumbled and then she and Clare walked to the kitchen to see if Helen needed any help. The boys stayed behind watching the two girls as they walked.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Eli asked while Jake just shook his head.

"I don't know man, I really don't know."

**.~.~.Degrassi.~.~.**

Before any of them knew it, it was time for dinner. CeCe and Bullfrog had gotten there about ten minutes ago. Now everyone was around the table getting ready to eat.

"So, Eli, Clare how is college going?" CeCe asked and then all eyes were on them.

Eli was in his second year while Clare was in her first. She had managed to get in to the college she wanted and was now living with Eli in an apartment somewhere close to the schools. They each had a job while going to school but were able to take time off for Christmas.

"It's going great. The classes aren't as hard as I thought they would be, but still a little bit of a challenge for me." As Clare was saying this CeCe just nodded her head.

"How about you baby boy?" Eli rolled his eyes at the nick name his mom still called him. Here he was twenty years old, and yet his mother still called him that.

"The same as it was last year only better since I have this amazing girl with me." Eli put his arm around Clare as she blushed as red as ever. The mothers and Katie smiled while the fathers and Jake just rolled their eyes.

"You are so whipped boy it isn't even funny." After Bullfrog made that comment CeCe smacked the back of his head.

"Don't say that to your son. I'm glad to see we raised him right. I think it's sweet Eli. Just ignore your father." The table started laughing.

"I hope you're taking notes from Eli." Katie said as she turned to look at Jake. "That's what a girl wants said to her." Jake looked over at Eli.

"You gotta stop all the mushiness man. You keep getting me put in the dog house and I haven't even said or done anything wrong."

"Well you haven't said anything right either." Katie told him and Eli chuckled.

"Some guys have the magic touch Jake and some don't. I hate to inform you that you just don't have it." Jake just gave him a look.

"After everything we've been through Eli, why would you say something so hurtful?" Clare giggled along with Katie.

"Don't be such a baby." Katie said while the table fell into laughter again.

"This is what I look forward to every year now. Just think, before you know it Katie and Jake will be popping out babies and Clare and Eli will be getting married." Helen said and it was with that comment that Clare held Eli's hand and spoke up to the rest of the family.

"We have an announcement." As Clare said this she and Eli stood up out of their chairs.

"Well, carry on." Glenn said with a smile on his face. He looked at his wife and they both knew what was coming. They were happy to finally see it.

Clare looked around at everyone and their smiling faces. Somehow everyone just seemed to know.

"Eli proposed to me last week." Clare said as everyone started getting really excited.

"She said yes. We are now officially engaged to be married." And he showed everyone the ring on her finger.

The girls went over to another side of the table and gushed over the ring while the guys patted Eli on the back at a job well done and finally you asked her.

While the mothers gushed over the ring Clare looked over at Katie and gave her the go ahead. Katie nodded her head.

"I have something to tell you guys too." Katie walked over to Jake and he had a weird look on his face.

"I thought we were going to wait a little bit." Katie shook her head.

"It's okay. I wanna do thing now." Jake nodded his head. "Jake and I just wanted to say that-"

"I finally got her pregnant."

"JAKE! You weren't supposed to say it like that." Katie mumbled to her husband.

"Sorry I just thought I'd go ahead and rip the band aid off." He told her with an innocent look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes. Everyone looked shocked at first but then had big smiles as they went to congratulate the two on a baby.

Clare stayed behind with a smile on her face. Eli went up to her.

"Are you okay with the news?" Eli pulled her into his arms knowing that some things were still hard on her this being one of them.

"Yea I'm fine. Katie had done called me and asked if I'd be okay with telling the news. She made sure I wouldn't hurt by it. The only thing I did was jump up and down for joy knowing I was going to be an aunt." Eli smiled but nodded his head.

"I just know it's still hard on you sometimes." Clare nodded her head as she laid it on Elis chest.

"It's always gonna be hard on me but I have to move on and live my life. We have the rest of our lives to make a child. And if it doesn't happen or we just don't want to make one we can always adopt. Those kids need homes as well." Eli nodded his head.

"I kinda like the idea of one of us running around in this world." Eli told her wiggling his eyebrows in the air. Clare giggled.

"You like the idea of sex. Don't worry though, because we are gonna try to make our own. I'm just saying that if it doesn't work we always have adoption." Eli bent down and kissed Clare on the lips. When he pulled back they were both smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Clare." Eli said looking into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Eli."

With that they went back in for another sweet kiss.

This turned out to be a Christmas nobody will forget.

* * *

><p><em>Good evening is what I should say! :) Its almost midnight here but I can't sleep and finally was able to finish this one shot I had been working on for you guys!<em>

_I know I still don't get on here enough for you guys and I'm sorry about that! I have been watching Degrassi again though as you can tell... I used the miscarriage because I really do this she is going to have one! _

_In this one shot nobody knows who the dad was gonna be because as long as a man is helping, even if the kid isn't his, is what determines a dad._

_I am now on twitter for real this time so follow me on there to get up to date stuff on one shots! :) I also have instagram so follow me on there as well! :)_

_Twitter: degrassiisboss7_

_Instagram: degrassiisboss247_

_Yea I'm back! _

_And I have the idea of a three or four shot maybe longer than that... I don't know how you guys would feel on it though..._

_So I may have to ponder on that one._

_Well, that is all so talk some other time! :)_

_Bye for now!_


End file.
